


Shower Duet

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Greg let himself into the house, he didn't quite expect this in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Duet

Greg yawned as he let himself into Mycroft’s house. They’d been dating a few weeks now and on their last dinner together, Mycroft had given him his very own key. Of course, Greg had no illusions that he’d be going into the British Government’s house unobserved, even with a key.

They were still feeling things out, figuring out where they fit into one another’s lives. But Greg was certain they had something for the long term. He didn’t mind Mycroft’s silences. Mycroft let Greg take him out to the pub. 

And the sex was pretty amazing too. For reticent man, Mycroft was very responsive in bed.

Greg could hear a shower running upstairs. He’d decided to come straight from work without texting first, figuring that Mycroft would probably know anyway, and if he didn’t, well maybe Greg could surprise him.

Toeing off his shoes and hanging up his coat in the foyer, Greg headed up the staircase. Almost everything about the house said ‘posh’, but it seemed to grow warmer with the time he spent in it.

Walking down the hall, he could hear another noise over the sound of the running water. Mycroft was… singing? A grin blooming on his face, Greg quietly crept down the carpeted hall to the master bedroom. The door to the en suite was ajar.

Greg walked to the door. Now he had a full view of Mycroft in his glass shower, eyes closed as he rinsed his hair, singing a song that was recognizable, if rather off key. Greg let his eyes roam over the other man’s pale skin, dotted with freckles, red hair a lighter shade than what was on top. Water ran down his body in a steady stream.

Mycroft hit the chorus as he lowered his head and reached for the soap. The song warbled to a stop as he looked up and saw Greg leaning against the doorframe, grinning.

“I wouldn’t have thought you were an Abba fan,” Greg said with a smirk.

“Dear God, please tell me you were not recording that,” managed Mycroft.

“Naw, don’t worry. Left my mobile in my coat.” Greg started undressing himself. “Got enough hot water for me to join you?”

Mycroft nodded, watching him through the fogged glass.

Greg got out of his clothes in record time and let himself into the shower. He gently pressed Mycroft against the wall, caging him in, and kissed him. “HI, honey.”

“I’ll have you know I don’t do duets. Or take requests.”

Greg brushed Mycroft’s hair from his eyes. “You do duets, of a sort.” He reached for the soap. “This is where you left off, right?”

Mycroft nodded. Greg soaped his hands up and began to caress Mycroft’s chest, stealing another kiss. He could feel his lover’s breath catch as his hands moved down.

“Glad to know my singing didn’t put you off,” murmured Mycroft.

“It would take more than that to put me off wanting you.” Greg took one of Mycroft’s hands and put it on his already hard cock.

“In the shower?” asked Mycroft.

“Hey, easy clean up,” Greg nipped the skin of Mycroft’s throat.

“Seems a greater chance of accidents due to slippage,” said Mycroft, eyes closing as he angled his head to give Greg room.

Greg smiled against Mycroft’s damp skin. “Just have to make sure I keep you in place, then. Here, rinse off, I’ll be right back.” He stepped back out of the shower to grab some lube. 

When he returned, Mycroft had turned around and was leaning against the wall of the shower, hips canted just so. “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous,” said Greg, shutting the shower door behind him.

“So you insist,” said Mycroft, letting go of a moan as Greg started teasing his entrance.

“It’s true, and I’m going to keep saying it, so you may as well get used to it.” Greg nibbled his ear as he pressed a finger into him.

Mycroft could only groan as he pushed back against him, encouraging Greg to work him open.

Greg added a second finger, perhaps a moment early, making Mycroft hiss and moan at almost the same time

“Mm, I know you like it a bit rough,” said Greg, voice nearly a growl. “That pale skin of yours marks so pretty.”

“And you like it too, Gregory. Take me.”

Greg quickly slicked himself, holding Mycroft’s hips as he thrust into him.

Mycroft moaned, the sound echoing in the enclosed chamber, not quite muffled by the water falling behind them. 

Greg slid his hands from Mycroft’s hips, up to his chest, holding him tight as he filled him. “So good for me, My.”

Mycroft opened one eye to look back at him. “You know I wouldn’t let anyone else call me that.”

“Means I better keep you pleased or else I’ll find myself in Siberia, right?” Greg dropped a hand to wrap it around Mycroft’s cock.

“So… far… I have no reason to do so…” gasped Mycroft as Greg started taking him harder, driving him forward through his hand.

“Only if I take video of you singing Abba in the shower, right?” Greg kissed his shoulder.

Mycroft nodded, bracing himself against the wall, breath coming in short gasps as he surrendered himself to Greg.

Greg fell into a hard but steady rhythm, the heat of the shower soaking into his bones as his body slid against Mycroft’s. They were still learning one another, but Greg had figured out just the right way to twist his wrist…

Mycroft moaned loudly as he came against the shower wall. Greg thrust a few more times and filled him deep. Greg kept them both there for a few long moments before pulling out and flipping Mycroft over again, kissing him hard.

Groaning, Mycroft opened his mouth to him, clearly spent. Greg pulled away after a minute and reached for the soap again, quickly getting them both washed up and rinsed off.

Mycroft stepped out of the shower first. He wrapped a towel around Greg and pulled him close with it. “Come to bed.”

“Better words have never been spoken. Greg kissed him again, very glad indeed that he hadn’t texted ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to jaimisstoryteller and kitorkonnor for reading along as I wrote. [And kitorkonner got the saxophone solo from "Careless Whispers" stuck in my head halfway through](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izGwDsrQ1eQ), so if that helped or hindered, I'm not sure.


End file.
